


The Cat's Meow

by scintilla10



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: Retirement isn't all it's cracked up to be, anyway.





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Giftbox 2018.

"Wait --" Isabella began, but Galavant had already bitten into the suspicious cake.

Sid blinked and looked down. "Um," he said.

"Oh, dear," said Isabella.

"Meow," said Galavant petulantly, and rolled over to show off his fluffy belly.

"He's very cute," Sid said at last. "And less bossy."

There was a squawk from the floor.

"Kinda less bossy," Isabella sighed. She scooped him up. "Well. I guess I'm coming out of retirement to rescue my true love from a kitten." 

Galavant mrred grumpily. 

"From _being_ a kitten," she corrected.

"Alongside your other true love," Sid added.

Isabella smiled brilliantly. "Retirement's overrated."


End file.
